rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
DaneBoe
Dane Boedigheimer (born: ), better known online as DaneBoe, is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations, an American YouTuber, filmmaker, singer, and actor best known for his webseries The Annoying Orange, where he provides the voice of the title character. He has 1.5M+ subscribers and 234+ videos on YouTube. Description Appearance He is tall, skinny and has a white skin tone. He also has brown hair and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans and a gray cap on him. Personality He is entertaining and friendly. He also likes working and filming Annoying Orange, and he likes his friends in the Annoying Orange crew and Rebecca Parham. Role in videos Stuck in an Emo Band (animation) DaneBoe is stuck in a band with an emo singer and emo artists. Stuck in an Emo Band (behind the scenes) DaneBoe was often featured in this video because he is the protagonist of the animation. Stuck in a Bank He was stuck in a bank, and was explaining his story about it. Things Animation Girls Say He made a cameo appearance. He was shown in the poster of Stuck in an Emo Band. 2015 VidCon Recap He was hanging out with Rebecca Parham, when they spotted Rhett. They met him. Later on, he was having dinner with Rebecca and Shannon, when Link came along, and they met. The whole weekend, he hung out with the rest of the Annoying Orange crew and Rebecca Parham. 2016 VidCon Recap At the first day of VidCon, he was hanging out with Rebecca and Shannon. When they went into the elevator, a lady rushed and the elevators doors closed at her. Dane, Rebecca and Shannon were laughing. On the last day of VidCon, DaneBoe and Rebecca went to the Facebook lounge to get some breakfast, and they were both very exhausted. When meeting new people, he would talk about Rebecca's talents and art. How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions He was given an inappropriate postcard. 2017 VidCon Recap He made a small appearance. He, and the rest of the Annoying Orange crew, weren't able to make it to the 8th annual of VidCon. Don't Listen to the Demon He made a cameo appearance. She was shown as a person in the background in a wine restaurant. Draw My Life He, TomSka and Jaiden Animations, were asked to help Rebecca to produce How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions. She needed their voices to complete the video. 2018 VidCon Recap Part 1 He and the rest of the Annoying Orange crew were having lunch. Though, he felt sad that wasn't going to VidCon. However, he then texted Rebecca and said that he is going to VidCon. He arrived just in time for the big animation lunch. He also received an invite because of iJustine to the YouTube party. Part 2 Dane had to leave early after breakfast on day 4. The Last VidCon Recap He hung out with Rebecca and ate crepes while listening to rock music before going to VidCon. Later, at the YouTube soirée, he and Rebecca found some costumes. Later, he was brought to the Expo Party, but he didn't eat enough to be full. DaneBoe also moderated the animation panel. Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings His face appeared on a wooden figure, in which has a spell casted on it. Relationships He is close friends with Rebecca Parham. In fact, Rebecca's first YouTuber she has subscribed to is DaneBoe. They often talked to each other and had fun with each other. Appearances * Stuck in an Emo Band (animation) * Stuck in an Emo Band (behind the scenes) * Stuck in a Bank * Things Animation Girls Say * 2015 VidCon Recap * 2016 VidCon Recap * How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions * 2017 VidCon Recap * Don't Listen to the Demon * Draw My Life * 2018 VidCon Recap * The Last VidCon Recap * Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings (cameo) Quotes * "Yeah, Rebecca, a great art. She's so cool! Look at what she made for me!" * "Where we go, she goes." * "Aww, thanks! I really apprecia-- Woah MY GOD!" Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Male characters Category:YouTubers